Dearest Brother
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Fushimi has been suspicious of Munakata and Misaki's relationship recently. AU, SaruMi, T for profanity.


_A/N: tbh guys, idk what I'm even doing anymore. I haven't abandoned KnB, but I'vebegotten more ideas for K than any other series. /sob_

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

"Oi! Open up you bastard!"

Yata Misaki was currently banging on the doors of the student council room, apparently trying to reach someone. The only person occupying the room, however, was none other than Fushimi Saruhiko. The student council officer peeked an eye opened drowsily, cursing at the bastard disturbing his sleep. It wasn't until he heard the voice of his love interest swearing profanities at the door. Only then did the dark-blue haired male smiled lovingly. He threw his propped up legs off of his desk and stood from his seat. The disciplinary officer took his time walking to the door before opening it.

"Ahhh?! The fuck are you doing here, Saru?" The older, but smaller boy asked suspiciously.

"Did you forget already, Misaki~ I'm the discipline officer. How could you forget, I'm always the one busting you for your heinous actions!" And it was true. That was how the two met at the beginning of their first year.

"Fucking-! Let the fuck go of me, you asshole!" Misaki screamed, thrashing about in Fushimi's grasp.

The taller male sighed irritably at the punk he attained. "You are in violation of assaulting a fellow student." He droned, as if terribly bored of his job.

"The bastard had the nerve to throw my bag into the fountain! Of course he had it coming at him!"

Saruhiko merely clicked his tongue and released the boy, not bothering with the boy's petty excuses and, frankly, too lazy to bother filing forms on the troublemaker's disciplinary action. If he knew better, he wouldn't try to commit another felony again.

But he did, again, that very week. And the next week. And the next week. And that week again.

Fushimi only began to take interest in this Yata Misaki on the second week, to be quite fair.

"Shut the hell up! I don't have time for you, you shitty monkey!" And after doing a quick scan of the empty student council room, Misaki cursed out loud and stormed away in the opposite direction. The officer chuckled at the retreating back of his beloved.

"Misaki~"

* * *

He came back to the student council office again later that day, when more members were present. And in a meeting.

"And today we will be discussing the upcoming event at-" The council president, Munakata Reisi, read from his sheet, but was interrupted by a loud slamming on the door.

"You bastard, you better be in here!" Yata stormed in with a bat slung over his shoulder and uniform disheveled.

Fushimi was prepared to stand and escort his beloved out and away from the boring meeting but Munakata had settled his itinary down on his desk and approached the boy instead.

"What is it, Misaki-kun? I am in the middle of a meeting, as you can see." The older male shifted his glasses appropriately on the bridge of his nose and escorted Misaki out into the hallway to continue their discussion.

Every member in the student council were in awe at how the two were familiar with each other so easily, Fushimi especially. They all gaped at the door their president walked out of in shock and some were even whispering amongst one another about the relationship between the two.

Before they could further their gossip, Munakata had entered the room once again, turning back and calling out to Yata, "Do not be late today, Misaki-kun."

"Yeah yeah! Just shoot me a text if you're going to be late, asshole!"

Munakata nodded and returned to his position, picking up his stacks of papers and continuing on with his meeting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But no one heard a word of it, they were all too occupied with ideas and theories concerning their president and the school's number one delinquent. Fushimi, however, was more in shock, letting his mind wander from one thought to another.

'Why does Misaki have Munakata's number? What does he mean by "don't be late"? Are they going on a date?' He thought frantically. After the meeting was finally dismissed, Fushimi didn't miss a beat and dashed right out the door, fully prepared to confront his Misaki.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I GET IT, I'M ON MY WAY, GEEZ." An irritated shout could be heard from the other side of the door. From outside, Fushimi was nearly shaking with anticipation to see Misaki. When the door swung open, the shorter boy was surprised to see it was not who he had expected. "Aahhhh? Why the hell are you here, Saru?"

Looking down, Fushimi could see Misaki clad in an apron and fresh clothes. Although he did find it unbearably adorable, he suddenly wondered if he dressed this was for Munakata.

"I should be asking you, Misaki~ isn't this the president's place you're at?" Although he tried to sound composed, the growing irritation in Saruhiko could not be withheld and suppressed for long.

"What the hell are you talking about? I live here, you shitty monkey!" And with those words, Fushimi started seeing red and snapped.

"MISAKI~ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'LIVE HERE'? THIS IS PRES'S APARTMENT AND I COME HERE TO SEE YOU DRESSED IN AN ADORABLE APRON," Fushimi threw his arms around the smaller boy. "ONLY DRESS LIKE THIS FOR ME. YOU'RE MINE, NOT REISI OR WHOEVER JUST LOOK AT ME-" Before Yata could knock him out for possibly disturbing the neighbors, the disciplinary officer was pulled immediately off of the smaller boy.

"Excuse me, Fushimi-kun. May I ask what you are doing to my brother?" A leveled voice had asked. Munakata was standing behind his subordinate while holding on to the shirt collar of the boy. Misaki had retreated to hiding behind the door frame.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HE'S YOUR..." He paused to process the words. "...Brother...?" Saruhiko looked to Misaki for confirmation and the boy nodded, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

"So you see, Fushimi-kun, Misaki and I are merely half-brothers. We share a common mother but nothing more." Munakata explained to the shell-shocked male sitting across from him. "My birth father died and after my mother remarried, I retained my birth name and Misaki was already ten years of age. Our mother and father had recently died in an accident, leaving me as Misaki's guardian." To his right sat an uncomfortable Misaki, having to hear that he was related to Munakata of all people, even if he already acknowledged the truth. Fushimi was worst off, imagining what it was like to be related to his boss, but an idea popped into his head.

Fushimi extinguished all his pride in that moment, stood, and bowed before Munakata. "Brother! Let me have Misaki's hand in marriage."

The ever straight faced Munakata was surprised at Fushimi's sudden outburst and looked over at his brother's face. Misaki's cheeks were tinted with a crimson red, and it appeared to be spreading to his neck down. He appeared to be on the verge of another outburst and, based on previous experiences, Fushmi would be on the receiving end of said outburst.

Reisi cleared his throat and looked Fushimi directly in the eyes. "Are you prepared to make my little brother happy?"

"OI YOU SHITTY MONKIES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING WITH A STRAIGHT FACE LIKE THAT?" Misaki finally snapped and jumped onto the table, fully prepared to attack.

"I will. So, please, let me take your brother as my bride." Fushimi repeated, ignoring Misaki's constant threats of murder and other inflictions of pain.

"Then you have my blessings."

"OOOOIIIII YOU SHITTY ASS BROTHER WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
